


Naruto: Nakama mean's Family

by 4027478



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Naruto x One Piece Crossover - Freeform, One Big Happy Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4027478/pseuds/4027478
Summary: Naruto has become a part of the crew of the Straw Hat pirates. He left his village to start his journey to find Nakama, but he was so worry if Madara had finds him and he will try to kill his crew. What he will do now? Should he run or stay? Who will give him the answer? Find out...





	Naruto: Nakama mean's Family

Naruto: Nakama mean’s Family  
One Piece x Naruto

 

What a glorious day on the Thousand Sunny Going, the seas were calm and the sky was perfect blue as well the sea. It was the perfect time for Naruto D. Namikaze-Uzumaki to take a break from his training.

Naruto at the age of eighteen had started his new journey to become a Great Ninja. He met the Straw Hat Pirate Monkey D. Luffy and became their crewmember.

After two years of his training with Master Jiraiya on Mount Myoboku, when Bartholomew Kuma sent him to them. Naruto finally mastered the skill of gathering Natural Energy and entered into a perfected Sage Mode for the first time. And learned how use Nine Tail Kyuubi chakra. As a result, the life force extended his own lifespan due to the boost from the fox demon. And he becomes Sage of the Straw Hats.

He sat by himself there staring at the ocean; it was really peaceful that day. He hadn’t got much sleep these past few days, trying to remember what happened the past few weeks during the battle with Marines; they came out of nowhere. He was fighting with the Vice-Admiral; he was really powerful to fight against...

The Straw Hat craw were fighting the Marine soldiers, Luffy and Naruto are fighting the Vice-Admiral. When The Admiral used Haki to attack Naruto, he pulled out his sword and jammed it straight into Naruto’s chest. All the Straw Hat crew’s eyes opened wide when they saw what had happened before them, especially for Nami when she saw him getting stabbed to death she began to call out screaming his name. Naruto coughed blood and landed on the ground as he tried to pull the sword out. 

The Admiral was surprised to see the boy still alive; his wound seemed as if it magically disappeared from existence. The Admiral looked at him in shock to see his eyes suddenly start to widen.

Naruto’s eyes turned completely blood red, his hair growing wild and untamed, his canines elongating, giving him a feral and demonic appearance.

The Admiral wasn’t afraid of anything, but this was the first time he saw the boy emit such a strange power, “is he a devil fruit user? Or a monster?” The Admiral thought to himself. 

All the Marines were staring at Naruto, trembling in fear of what they were witnessing.

Naruto stared to morph into a blood-red demon chakra, surrounding his body with four swishing tails, Luffy tried to stop him from transforming, but when he grabbed his shoulder, but his hands burned from the intense heat.

Naruto was about to be attacked by the marines, but Nami dashed straight towards him and stood right in front of him, in an attempt to stop him from killing anyone.

She tried to call out his name so that he can hear her voice. When he looked at her, his instincts took over and were gone claw her, but then he suddenly stopped.

Nami look deeply in to his eyes full of anger and fear, she freak out to see him staring deeply at her, it seems that he didn’t want to hurt her to get his claw to her beautiful face.

When suddenly the Admiral was about to make his move to attack Nami, but Naruto had used his speed to stop him from getting close to his mate. He uses Rasengan to attack and jammed the ball of chakra into Admiral face. Then he destructing force of his chakra had sand him flying out across the sea, Naruto had save Nami and his crew.

Then everything went black.

He couldn’t remember anything what happen from that time. He had a dream about his past, he dream it every night and can’t stop thinking for what reason for him to remember it? 

It’s been sixteen years sins Naruto had left Konoha.

During for those sixteen years, he begins to get stronger hoping that the villagers could accept him for being one of them, but they still looked at him with those horrible hated eyes ball.

He still remembered all those particularly severe beating when he was three. He had gone into a state of near death many times, until he ended up in his minds cape. Of course, he didn’t know what it was at the time, but he remains himself being oddly calm, was hoped that he was dead and never even existed from this word.

Instead that when something else happened. He met the fox demon Kyuubi, Kurama the name.

He was wondered into Kyuubi’s cage a certain time when Kurama was cursing both the citizens of Konoha and the Yondaime. Yes, he was scared and terrified, but god forbids he was curious so he had neared the cage.

Kurama was upon sight of him, calmly almost neutral level and they stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity before he had jumped towards the startled demon with a multitude of questions and only stopped when Kurama covered his mouth with the tip of one of his tails.

The two had talked for quite a while, he had learned of his parents how they died for the village and saving him from the man wearing a mask name’s Madara Uchiha. That man wouldn’t stop anything until he captures him to death, so Kurama offered to make him half demon. Taking up this offer would mean that Naruto’s strength and abilities would be heightened and when Naruto become seventeen he’ll completely absorb to Kurama and become the new Kyuubi. He’d stop ageing when he reached the age of twenty and be one of the most powerful beings in existence.

At first, Naruto not so sure what to do? Becomes a demon? But that would just prove the villagers right and he didn’t want to give them the satisfaction. But he’d also love to rub it in their faces when he turns into a Demon Lord. It maybe the only way to defeat Madara and get’s his freedom. His decision made as he accepted and become consumed in unmatched pain.

When Naruto took one liming step toward the cage, then suddenly.

“Naruto.” There was a voice came out of nowhere.

It was a women voice.

What is the meaning of it? Where it's come from? Everything happened so fast when he opened his eyes and looked around he was in a large white space with nothing all around him.

“Where am I? What’s this place? And who’s calling my name?”

Naruto had spinning around the place when he comes face to face with arguably the most beautiful woman he had ever met. The woman had long red hair, bright green eyes holding a lot of mischief that looks just like him.

“Hi, Naruto!”

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” Naruto asked in both confusion and anger feeling like he was just insulted and scrutinized at the same time.

“You may not know who I am, but I have been waiting for so long to meet you, my child.”

“Wait! Did you call me your child? Dose that mean… You’re…”

The woman smiled at him “That’s right, I’m you mother!”

“M… My mom… H…How?” Naruto was now on his knees “HOW CAN YOU BE MY MOM!” the blonde was now on all fours crying, “My mom is dead! Kurama said you have been killed, so how could you called yourself my mom so easily!”

Kushina only had a solemn look. She moved forward trying to approach her son.

“Naruto this is your mind the place where the seal can be seen by you…”

“You think I couldn't figure that out!” Naruto shouted, “I’m not that stupid you know! If you were here all the time why didn’t you come and help me when I needed you! Knowing you’re there to help me to get through all that! All the beatings, neglect, scorn and hated that I got from them. It all because Fourth Hokage chose to seal that fox inside me! Why me! Why it has to be me? I was so lonely.” He begging to cry for all what he said about his horrible past. 

Kushina was on the floor, tears welding up in her eyes she reached out to Naruto, slowly trying to go past the seal’s boundaries. She got to Naruto and pulled him into a hug, the tears starting to escape from her eyes, “Because we believed that our son could overcome anything that was thrown at him! Namikaze D. Minato, the Fourth Hokage, my husband, your father, believed that his son could accomplish what he couldn’t, he believed his son could become stronger then him and that he and Nine Tiles Kurama could change the world for the batter.”

Naruto looked up at his mother, tear still flowing. Then he buried his head in her chest and let out a wail. “Mom!”

Kushina petted his head, continuing to cry, “It’s okay Naruto, I’m here.” a bright warm smile forming on her; she was hugging her child, her little baby boy.

When they were calm down they sitting together silence; Naruto shook himself to break the silence “So umm… Mom… How did you end up here?”

Kushina had told him what Madara Uchiha had done for past twelve years when he tried to control the Kyuubi to attacked the village and trying to kill him when he was born. The Kyuubi has weakened her when Madara release the beast from her seal and she was eventually going to die, so his father decided to seal away her remaining life force and chakra into her son along with Kurama. But unfortunately for him the sealing went askew, due to Minato is dying. She didn’t have mush life force left so it was only her chakra that would keep her alive in him and once that ran out she would be gone, but in sealing the Kyuubi and her in to him could be outlive.

Naruto was in deep focus “That Madara, what he did to you and dad was unforgivable” Naruto feel really anger to hear this.

“I know. I just don’t know the reason why he wants to have Kyuubi chakra that much. Your dad had tried his best to stop him, but he couldn’t! I told him he didn’t have to sacrifice himself for me, I was going to die anytime soon.” Kushina took a pause looking at Naruto, “But the truth… I was completely content.”

“Huh, how come?”

“Because your father had managed to protect what was most important to him.”

“What would that be, mom?” He looked at her confusion.

“You, silly!” Naruto felt joyful to hear his mother saying to him. 

“You’re our child. There is nothing more valuable to your father and me… You’re very special to us.” She continues, “You can’t imagine how much joy that brings to your father... When day you’re born. He was so happy and really proud to have you.” 

His tears started to come back again, confirming her words. He grabs her hands to feel her touch, “I wish that you two could be there for me. I just can’t stand this place any longer; every villagers are hated me because of what Kurama had done. They don’t want to come near me or talk to me because I’m a freak to them! I just want to be accepted and let them know I’m not a monster; I’m Naruto... The one who can become the greatest ninja better then them. What do you think, Mom?”

“I think you can actually do this, Naruto.”

“Huh?”

“You see, out to the blue ocean where you can be free. Consider yourself to feel freedom is what all Shinobi want. Where you’re gone be free to see the world and discover new things that you never known. You can find a perfect girl from your journey and you can also find the true friends from the New World and find someone you can trust to be with, someone who can protecting you from Madara and there you can find the true Nakama.”

“Nakama?”

“That’s right, Nakama mean’s family. Family means that nothing would happens to one another as long they were together and never leave them from behind. That’s what I have heard from my grandpa. He was a great pirate for long time; he carries about his crew, as they were his family. And my brother out there carries his owner to follows his dream. I think you can do the same thing too son, you can find someone who’s really strong and brave enough to becoming a great pirate as the King of Pirates of all, when you find him you will never be along and you can be his Nakama.”

“But mom, what if he doesn’t accept me. What if I hurt someone really close to me…” she slapped her finger over his mouth.

The red head’s sad smile never faltered. “Listen this son! You’ll never hurt your crew as long you have a heart of love inside you. You’ll never hurt them. I can tall”

“You... You really think so, mom!”

“Yes! Just remember this, Naruto! I’ll always be at your side and always supporting you. I’ll never let the darkness control you and hurt your friends.”

“Yeah...”

“When you’re old enough to get stronger, you can leave this village and start your new journey to find your Nakama. I want you to promise me that you will become Great Ninja and show the people that you can change the world and use this power to help many innocent against bad evil. I believing you Naruto”

Naruto looked to his mother smiling at him that she really believe in him “I’ll never lose, mom … I’ll just keep moving forward, no matter what happen. I’ll never give up; I never go back my word… That’s my ninja way! After all I am glad to be your son and I’m so happy to have the two great parents. I love you mom.”

“Minato, are you listening? Our son has accepted us and our love reached him!” Kushina said in her thoughts as she walked up to her son and gently hugged him with tears on her eyes as she started to fade “Thank you so much for letting me be your mother and to letting Minato be your father. And thank you for being born to us. Thank you so much.” She smiled for her last moment as she vanished.

 

When Naruto woke up, he felt the tears on his cheek fallen from his eyes, as he awoke to warmth of white sheets. Naruto brushing back the blankets that lay scattered about the bed. His eyes widened all too explosively at the sight that greeted him when he see someone who’s sleeping beside him. 

He saw Nami who had laid herself halfway across his bedside, having fallen asleep with her knees on the ground, but her arms and hand nestled firmly against the bed waiting for him to wake up... Naruto blinked away cold dryer from his head and forced himself into to sitting position. Absentmindedly, he noticed that he’s been rather heavily bandaged on his chest it seems like his wound from inside not healing yet. He’s being attention to see the sleeping beauty at his bedside with her long orang hair touch accost his hand, when he touched it was soft. He didn’t want to wake her up. All he wants watching her sleeping with the beautiful face like an angel.

 

“OI, NARUTO??” 

Naruto snapped out of his deep musing and looked at his crewmate Nami was called out for him.

Nami was wearing swimsuit, she decided to go swimming before they get to the island. When she saw him standing there along on edge, watching the ocean with a sad looking on his face, she thinks he’s still upset for what happen because he wasn’t be around lately, talked to them and having fun with the others. It seem that he want to be left alone, but couldn’t let that go, so she came to him and tried to talk to him.

“Naruto, what’s wrong? Is there something has been bothering you? You seem to be a bit pale.” Nami asked worrying. 

“Oh... I’m fine Nami. It just that I didn’t get enough sleep from these days, but I’ll be okay. So don’t worry about it!!” he pulled out the fake smile.

Nami didn’t believe his words, “Listen Naruto, you don’t have to hide your feeling from me. I can tell you’re upset of something. You haven’t been yourself so lately.”

But Naruto isn’t quite sure if he can tall her, as he look away not facing her. Nami came to him and grape his hands to make feel calm, “It’s okay, Naruto! You can tell me anything if there’s something has been bother you...” 

Naruto looked back at her, he know that she wouldn’t let go of it until he say it. He sighs and shook his head to snap out off his thought. He can trust Nami for whatever it made him to talk, “It just! I’m tried to remember for what happened when Luffy and I fought the Admiral, but it happen all the sudden when everything went black and then next thing I know!! I was in Chopper medical bandage. I ask Chopper what happen to me during the battle, but he didn't tell me anything. I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to tell me, then I saw Luffy hands was bandage, I asked him about it and he said that he burnt his hands during a fight with Admiral, but he's a bad liar!” 

Then he looked at her eyes and asked, “Please, Nami!! Tell me the truth! Did I do terrible thing back then?”

Nami understand that if he knows what he did! He would never forgive himself. What would she have to tell him? She couldn’t lie to him. He will know that she’s lying? She didn’t have courage to tell him for what she saw.

Naruto could see the fear in her eyes, so then he knows the answer, “I see!” he turned his face away from her and facing the sea, “I’m very sorry, Nami.”

He startled all the sudden when he felt her arms wrap around him and hugged his back. “Naruto! Do you remember that time when we first met? You helped us to get our moneys back from Franky’s Family when they stolid it, then you rescue Robin from CP9 and save Luffy from getting killed for saving Ace and… You saved me as well.”

“Huh? What do you mean, Nami?” he asked confusing.

“That time during the battle with Marines, you almost gone die when you had badly injured. Then you suddenly transform into a demon and your wound had been heal so fast, but you have lost control and I tried to stop you, but you totally out of hands... But then you stopped when you looked me, you didn’t want to hurt me I can tall by the looks in your eyes... I know in my heart that you would never hurt us because you one of us and you really care about our safety. You have a great heart that remained you where you belong, right Naruto!”

Naruto noticed that Nami was right; when he looked at her face, he imaging his mother stands there telling him the same words. So now he realize that why he had this dream. He closed he eyes and gave a warm smile to giggle, “You know Nami! I had a dream about my past not knowing why the reason I have to remember it, but then you told me these words you reminded me what my mom is trying to tell me.”

Nami eyes instantly shot open. “What do you mean?”

“I met my mom inside my seal.”

Naruto could sense her shocking and he could feel her gaze on him even with his eyes close. “How can this be Naruto? You told us how your parents died. So how is that possible?” 

The worry in her voice caused him chuckle. “Hehe, I know.” then he told her all about his dream when he met Kurama and how his mother chakra had been sealed with in him and he told her about what his mother had said to him.

He knows all sounded unbelievable, but he felt like he had to share his feeling with her. When he returned from his training for two years, he wants to tell someone and that someone really important was her...

Nami was really reaction impresses to hear this, so she asked him “What was she like? I put she must be beautiful!”

He smiled and laughed at her question, “She was really a beautiful mother that you ever known. She has really long red hair and wonderful smile just like you.”

“Oh, really” she smiled with evil looks at him.

“Yes, it’s true. Believe me.”

“Hehe… I believe you silly.” Nami laughed at him childish whine. 

Naruto laughing with her that’s relive, he determinedly reached out as he took her hand and let it out a soft gasp at her touch, he didn’t want to pull away from her.

Nami felt her face get redder for get close contact with her... she tried to put the some distance between them, but it no use. “Naruto! What are you…?” her voice broke off as she watching him fascination and reached up his hand to brush back of the orange hair that had fallen in to her eyes.

“You have such a beautiful hair, Nami!” He grinned at her expression shocked as he came so closer to kiss her forehead had made her cheeks turned to red.

Nami stood there unable to move, her senses completely overwhelmed with what had just been taken.

“Nami!” the sound of his voice had made her looked up to see him smirking only a few feet away. As he is still hold on to her hands. “I…I really…”

“Nami-Swan, you juice is read dearling…” Sanji had came out from the kitchen to give the juice to her, but when he saw Naruto standing there holding her hands, as he saw her face was red, he thought that he did something to make her feel embarrassing in front of him “NARUTO!” He shouted in rage, he kicked him away from her and sends him to the other side hit the deck, as he eyes were flame of anger to see this fool with Nami. “What the hell are you doing with Nami-San? And what did you do to make her beautiful redder?” 

Naruto get himself up and wipe the blood from his mouth... He didn’t like the way when Sanji seeing him with Nami... Then he stand up and turn around to hides his face from them, “I should probably get back to training now. Sorry Nami.”

“Naruto! Wait…” She’s tried to stop him, but he didn’t respond.

“Nami-san! What’s that bastard did to you? Did he hurt you or...” all the sudden when Nami punched him in the face and send him fall out to the sea. 

Naruto felt so disappointed. He didn’t have a chance to tell her how he feels for her, but it didn’t end well because of that pervert cook. So he jumped out to the other side the ship to start his training and forget about it. When suddenly a deep familiar voice interrupted!

“You’re such a fool! You let this great moment get away from you.”

“Shut up, I know I screw up this time, but it wasn’t my fault, Yo know!! I didn’t have any courage to tell her my feelings, but you’re right! I let this moment get away.” He answered the fox.

“If you’re going to face her yet again, make sure to keep your emotions in check before you do something stupid. Don’t worry about, she probably hasn’t found the courage to confront them to you, kit!”

“It maybe wouldn’t be another chance to tell her that. I’m thinking about to leave the ship and start searching for Madara.”

“Are you completely stupid, kit? You maybe strong, but you’re not ready yet to facing him even with my power. You still need learn more about his power, don’t you remember what your mother had told you?”

“Yeah! I know what she meant to have Nakama and to be free, but I just don’t want to lose any of them especially Nami. I’m not ready to cause them death because of me, so don’t try to stop me from what I am gone do, understand!” He’s voice was sarcasm and sadness.

“What ever you said kit, but remember! You’re gone regret for what you’re doing, I won’t stop you.”

Naruto accepted Kurama’s word with an anxious face.

 

In the mean time...

Nico Robin was in her flower garden quench them, when she coincidence saw Naruto’s train the Sage Mode to control his new Jutsu energy of wind and fire. He learns this with Master Jiraiya from the past two years in Mount Myoboku.

She looked at his eyes noticed that he’s still upset for what to his master when Fukasaku came to their ship to informed Naruto about Jiraiya's death in his battle against Pain one of his studding and his village has been destroyed by Madara.

Jiraiya has tried his best to stop him to get his hand over his godchild Naruto, but he fails.

Naruto was so sad to hear the news and even the crew too.

It because of his grieving for his maters death, he hasn’t been showing his sadness in front of the others and unable to talk about his problem. She feel bad for him and all the crew did, she understands how it felt like to be introversion for the others, she use to be a long time, so she has no choice but to break this silent curse.

“Naruto-san!” She called out for him.

Naruto look behind and saw who is calling him “Oh, hey Robin-chan!! What’s up? It pretty nice day for your garden!” he gave her the smile looking on his face that he is happy.

“Naruto-san! You have been train so hard for these days. Why don’t you take a break and have some fun with Luffy and the others,” Robin timidly asked with curiousness stared at the blonde boy.

“Uh, n-no I’m fine... I don’t have a time for fun now; I need to create new Jutsu, so I can use it for the next battles. I’m trying to use Kurama chakra to control the element.” Naruto smiled gently.

“I know you have been train for so long to use Kurama-san chakra... When we had the battle with Marines, your injury was so deeply bad and you’re almost gone die back there if it wasn’t for Kurama-san help.” Robin said.

“Yeah, I know! But that time I almost hurt Luffy when I lost control and I also about kill Nami for trying to stop me.” He couldn't hide anything from her. So he looked at her and trying to explain, “I was really scared. I did something like this again to Luffy... I told him that I will protect him and to be by his side until he becomes the King of Pirate. But… I screw things up!”

“Naruto-san, you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. You can’t just blame yourself for what you to Luffy... And you don’t have to hide your sadness from us for your sensei death and your village, but it wasn’t your fault for what happen to them.” She looked up to him try to make him see for what is she saying.

“You Don’t Understand, Robin!” Naruto shouted, “I’ve caused all kind of trouble... He died because of me and the village has be destroyed... I did really bad things and I did is to hiding from that bastard.” He feel guilty and try to confess himself in front of her “I-I just want to brave myself to Luffy that I am strong enough to be accept for being his crew. I’ve been train very hard to become a strong as I could to protect everyone, but I couldn’t stop thinking for what Madara will do next to get me! Do you remember what happen the last two years in Sabaody Archipelago! Before we mat that giant man Kuma.”

 

Flashback

When the Straw Hat crews are came out of Shakky’s Rip of Bar and walking through the bubbly forest heading to the town to wait for Rayleigh repairing their ship.

They were surprised when they know that Rayleigh was view-captain for King of Pirate ship, but know they do. When they walking to the same direction to the town, Naruto were really happy to hear the story about his uncle Shanks for being part of Gol D. Roger. 

Nami was looking at Naruto confusing of that he’s thinking about, so she being to ask “Is something a matter, Naruto?”

“It’s just that I was in shock to met King of Pirate mate first the legendary one and I was really to hear all about my uncle.... Huh, man... That was really coolness moment I have ever want to see.” He was so enthusiastic to meet Silver Rayleigh.

“It really was.” Nami agreed with him, as they were both laughed.

“Hey, why don’t we go to the amusement park.” Luffy said with all excitement.

“WELL YOU SHUT UP.” Usopp and Franky yelled didn’t agreement with him. As they begin to argue about their situating for what happen today. Brook and Chopper are agreeing to joy with him.

“A-argh!” Suddenly Naruto holding his stomach and set up as he growled in pain.

They all looked toward Naruto, everyone eyes widened in shock to see Naruto who seem to have a lot of pain all the sudden. They come to see what’s happening to him?

“Na-Naruto, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Nami exclaimed in worry.

“Hey, what happen to you? What’s wrong?” Luffy asked confused for what happen to him.

“Are you in pain on something?” Chopper asked worrying as he tried to shack on him.

Naruto tried to calm his pain and trying to breath normally “I-I don’t know… I’m not sure what just happening. It’s feeling like there is something has been bother Kurama!” 

“Hehehe…” Suddenly there was sound of laughter around them. They were looked around to know where is that sound coming from and then suddenly.

“It’s been a long time, Naruto D. Uzumaki.” Senses on high alert, all the crewmembers whipped in to the direction of the voice!

They saw a strange man standing there right in frond of them came out of nowhere. Where did he come from? He was standing there showing a sly smile on his face, but there is something really strange about his eyes. Everyone freak out when they saw it.

When Naruto looked to his eyes, he was in shock to see whom one red eye belong to “Y-you?” said as he still had a pain.

Every crew were looking at Naruto confusing for what he is saying

“Huh! Naruto, do you know this man?” Luffy asked.

“Not the man you looking at it now, but someone who’s taking over his body.”

Everyone was in shocked to hear it.

“B-but that is impossible! How can someone have able to control that man body? Is he devil fruit user?” Usopp shrieked.

“I have never seen someone had ability to control humans bodies, but looked to his eyes. The right one has a wired looking.” Robin was wandering for her question.

“Robin! Don’t look to his eyes. His eyes Sharingan had ability to control your mind if you looked at it. That guy body has been taken over by the man who claimed to be Madara Uchiha. The man that I have told you about.”

“WHAAAAAAT!” They all screamed.

“Are you telling us, that’s the man who is tried to hunted you down?” Sanji asked.

“And he’s after your Nine Tail beast?” Zoro said it as will.

“SCARY!” Brook, Usopp and Chopper hugging and scream for fear.

Naruto dropped his head in a nod “Yes, That’s him.” The whole crew jerked in shock, the several members including Zoro, Sanji and Franky took their fighting stance and as for Luffy he was confusing from what reason that guy with strange red eye trying to captured Naruto so badly?

“Well Naruto, it seems you have made friends and you have becoming a pirate. What a pity!” Madara said it cool and threatening. “You look very well after you leave the village and it seems you and Nine Tails bonded most strongly I ever could it predicted and now is my time to take control over you seal and die with your dream.” He came forward to him step by step ready to attack.

“Your tail beast will be mind.” Madara still looked at him smiling. 

“That will never gone happen, Madara!” Naruto quickly tried to get up and pulled out his kunai to fight him, but suddenly Luffy had step forward and raised his hand to stay back. “L-Luffy?”

“Listen here you bastard! I don’t know what your up to get your hands over my Nakama, if anyone trying to hurt him, I will kick his ass. You hear me.” Luffy spoke gritted his teeth.

“You most be Monkey D. Luffy, a pirate kid that who punches a Celestial Dragon to save the fishman and the slaves.” He smiled sadistically. “Will... You think you can kick me down so easily with your strings. Hehe... We shill see.”

Suddenly Madara attack the young captain with his dagger, Luffy leapt backwards to create distance away from the enemy, but he was so fast to attack for him.

“Luffy, be careful! If you looking to his eyes you’re done for.” Naruto had worn him before is to late, then suddenly he get the idea “Robin, I need your help. I have a plan.”

Sanji, Zoro, Franky and Brook attacking the man had suddenly bounced because invisible attack of mask man inside the man’s body. “Get out of this body, damn it! And face us like a really man.” Luffy exclaimed the mask man as he use his stretching arm toward him crashing repeatedly and occasionally bouncing mercilessly against the mask man. But the man was so fast to get beating by them, but he was faster enough getting near to Luffy to look too his right eye.

When Luffy seeing the red eye he suddenly saw darkness and bloods everywhere, he couldn’t move his legs and his body start to shaking...

Then Madara was about to stab his heart, but suddenly something had stopped him, there were plenty of arms surrounding over the man body, it was Robin’s fruit power. 

She stop him in good time before he try to kill Luffy and then Naruto jumped to air using his chakra Rasengan to forcefully pushes the man’s body and caused a big exploding that made two bodies flow away, then Naruto hit the ground, Nami and Chopper quickly help Naruto to get up.

When the reflected light came out of the man! Simultaneously a mask man has spiral out of the man’s body and Luffy has finally freed from the influence of the mask man. Of course, they were all freaked out to see this. They saw the man wearing a mask on his face “I was expected that the battle will be easy, but now I see that you all taking seriously to protect him... Well! No mater. When the time is come for you Naruto! I’ll find you.... I’ll get the tail beast and kill you.” Then he vanishes to the air without leaving any trace behind. 

End of Flashback

 

“I couldn’t stop him from hurting you guys. He’s still chasing me after all this years and now he’s coming for me. If he find me here you all be in danger because of me... So the best thing to do is leave this ship and to track Madara. So you all be safe if he ever got a chance to...” suddenly a hand covers his mouth! It was Robin’s hand; she didn’t want him say things that will happen.

“Don’t you ever think about leaving or running away, Naruto? Don’t make the same mistake I did for long time and you know Luffy would never let you leave the crew and If he find out you’re gone, you’ll anything to bring you come back to us.”

“But you don’t understand! Madara will…” the other hand covers his mouth again.

“Madara will never lay his hands on you or any of us. We are strong enough to defend ourselves from him and Luffy would never let him take you so easily.”

“But, Robin…” 

“DID I JUST HEAR SOMEONE IS LEAVEING MY SHIP!” Luffy had shouting so loud to makes everyone hear him, he quickly stretches his arms to jumped and land on where Naruto and Robin are standing. He looked at these two and start to ask “Who’s the one said he want to leave my crew?”

Naruto was in shock to seeing Luffy come so quickly to fine out. All the crewmembers have quickly ran fast to see what Luffy is shouting about?

Then Usopp was the first one to ask, “Hey, Luffy! What’s going on? Is their enemies ship attack us?”

“Is someone got hurt?” Chopper asks.

“Robin-chan, are you okay? Did something happen to you?” Sanji came quick to see Robin’s okay.

“What idiots cook!” Zoro said.

“Luffy, what’s wrong? Why are you shouting?” When Nami came so quick and see Luffy standing there with Naruto and Robin’s use her arms to cover his mouth, but why?

“Is their enemies ship shooting at us? Did you guys do any damage to Sunny Go?” Franky came too.

“Yohohoho…. Enemies Attack. That’s a splendid name for the song.” Brook comes when he heard them talk.

Naruto looked at his crew, they all came to know what’s going on. What should he do now? Should he tell them?

“Naruto!” Naruto heard Luffy’s calling him, “Did you say something about leaving the crew?”

He sighed deeply and look at Luffy’s face “Yes Luffy, I did.”

“EHHHHH???” they all shout in shock to hear what Naruto had just said.

“But why? Why do you want to leave us, Naruto? Is there something happen for making you leave?” Usopp asked.

“Yeah, Naruto! Why do you have to leave us all the sudden?” Chopper asked curiously.

“Naruto, please tell us! Is it all because for what happen about a weeks ago during a battle?” Nami questioned carefully.

“We all know that you didn’t meant to transform in to Demon Fox when you got injured, so you don’t worry about it.” Sanji said sarcastically then placed cigarette in his mouth.

“No, It’s not because of that. It’s just… It’s…” Naruto was got nerves to try saying something. What should he have to say to them?

Robin has interrupted their question and tells Luffy what is Naruto was worry about “Luffy, do you remember from our journey two years ago in Sabaody Archipelago! There was a man trying to take Naruto from us. The one who attacking you with the strange red eye.”

“The red eye?.... Wait… You mean that guy who came out of man’s body and he was wearing a mask on his face!” Now that Luffy remember him, he still remember those eyes, he turned his head to see Naruto’s face to give him the answer, but he didn’t respond... 

“Yes, Captain-san” Robin said

“Wait, Robin! Are you saying that the Mask man is still chasing him!” Nami asked.

“That’s right, Nami... And Naruto was planning to leave the crew to take him down by his own.” Robin gave the answer.

“WHAT!!! Are you crazy, Naruto? You can’t just leave the crew because of him.” Usopp said.

“That’s right, Bro! You can’t just leave us like that. You’re part of Straw Hat crewmember and the World Government are looking for you, so it not safe to go on your own. You’re safe here with us.” Franky gave the right word.

“You don’t get it, guys! Madara is the reason I have been hiding for all this years and he wouldn’t stop until he gets what he wants. I have lost everything because of him... He killed my parents, Ero-sennin and Hinata. That's the reason I don’t want you all get involved in this, it’s safe for you if I stay here... Just continue your journey to find One Piece and forget about me...”

Naruto felt his anger gradually slip away, then the sadness had came to his heart. “I’ll leave this ship when we reached to the island! It will be the last time to see each other from now. I’m very sorry for all the treble I cost.”

He toke one big breath and slowly exhaling, he looked at his crew one last time and he turn away to leave everyone, but suddenly Luffy grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving, he look back at him and saw the anger on his face. 

“You’re such a fool and idiot, Naruto.” Luffy spoke with anger “Do you think I’m gone let you walk away just like that! You’re part of my crew and as your captain I’m not gone let you leave my ship just because you want to protect us from the Mask man.”

Naruto was in shock for what Luffy had just said to him “But why? Why do you have to get involved with problem that doesn’t concern you?! This is my problem and it has nothing to do with you.”

“It is concern me because he hurts my brother.” Luffy grasped his shoulder and looked at him, “You remind me so much about my brother Sabo when we were kids. He did the same thing to protect Ace and me. I like you as my own brother... So I’m not gone let this happen again.”

Naruto stared at Luffy, emotionally upset but yet happy at the same time “Me? Y-Your brother?” 

Luffy nodded “That’s right, it doesn’t matter that we’re not in the same blood and I don’t care if you’re demon. You saved me to get through over my sadness from that day I lose Ace. You remind me that I still have my friends and you gave me your word that you’ll never leave me as your ninja way. Right!”

Naruto blinked, trying to hold back his remaining tears.

“I have training really hard to become stronger to protect my crew. I know that mask man will be back for you again; so I am not gone let that bastard get his hand on you or your beast. You’re my Nakama, my brother and I will never let that happen no matter what.” Luffy gave his big reassuring smile to Naruto and laugh. 

Naruto was standing there looking at him. He filled a bright warmness inside his heart and it made him so happy. When he turned his head to see his crews were looking at him with smiling and giggling for what Luffy had just said.

“That’s right! We will never let that bastard win.” Nami told him, “If he ever dare to come cross near any of us we will show him how Straw Hat pirates powerful it is.” 

“YEAH!” Usopp and Chopper cheered agree with her.

“If we see this guy in front of us again, we will make sure that he wouldn’t show us his mask face yet again. Right Marimo!” Sanji said.

“Hn.”

“Yeah! No mater how strong he is, but together we will beat his ass until he goes down. SUPER!” Franky rays his arms in his typical Super pose.

“It maybe dangers to deal with that scary man, as long as I followed my captain, I will do what ever it takes to protect his brother until I die… Ah! I’m already died, Yohohohoho…” Brook gave his word with his joke.

His chest ached and he was filled with intense grief. He’s face twisted slightly as the tears flowing down his cheeks. He couldn’t hold back his tears, it begins to stream out; the hidden emotions he tightly kept inside for all this years, he began to sob. 

Luffy stroked Naruto’s hair “Don’t ever think this stupid ideas again. We will never abandon you no matter what. We love you Naruto and we’re happy to be your family.”

He had never filled so happy and grateful for being part of them. He had found a perfect home for him, the place he deserved the most. He smiled with so much joy his overwhelmed elation with tears of joy “I-I can’t tell you how grateful I am! I’m so happy that I meet you all! You don’t know how much it’s hurt for being alone all, but I kept it inside…. I…” Naruto tried to stop crying, but all the pain had case him to cry harder.

Luffy pulled him against his chest and hugged him tight; Naruto embraces him tightly whilst crying harder. “It’s okay to cry! Let the anger and sadness come out. I know how it feels to be left alone without someone by your side. But your not alone anymore, you have us now and we will help you to reach your dream to become a Great Ninja.” He’s still having a smile with a grin on his face while hugging his brother.

“Now you see, kit! You have already a family and the idiot brother now. You will never be alone anymore, just like what your mother had said to you. She would be so happy to see this.” Kurama told the boy.

He knows Kurama was right about it, what his mother had told him was true about having Nakama after all this years for being so along all his life. They saved him from loneliness and now he’s not alone anymore. He smiles brightly slightly for this great moment.

He brought his face to look up towards Luffy and the crew with a faint smile and wipes his tears away. “L-Luffy! Minna! Thank you.”

The pirates shared a heart-warming happiness while most of them are crying. Even Nami giggled a little and wipe her tears away for seeing Naruto’s happy while he and Luffy are laughing together like they were special bond knowing each other for a long time, but she is happy for him.

“Yosh! Now that’s all done lets have a party to make my brother happy again! Brook music! Sanji bring the foods and drinks.” Luffy screamed as he punched the air for the entire world to hear while his Nakama chuckled at their captain.

The Straw Hat sang, danced and laughed harder then they had ever done before.

Everyone was celebrating for Naruto, as he watching all the crew enjoy themselves for this part. When he saw Luffy came to him with bottle of sake and two cups with. Then he sited next to him and calls every crew “Minna! Gather around I like to have a toast for Naruto.” He exclaimed.

As everyone are gathering then Luffy looked at Naruto and said, “You know! When we were kids, me and my brothers have sworn to become pirates together and bond that we cannot be broken.” He opens the bottle and poured sake on two cups, he gave one cup to Naruto and one his “With the cup of sake we can be brothers!”

“R-Really! You really want do this?”

“Yep! Wherever you go, whatever you do, we’ll always be bonded together! And we’ll reach to our dreams together as family.” Luffy grins happily as he gives the cup to Naruto to share this moment and begin to toast. “Shishishishi… I’ll reach my dream one day to become King of Pirates!”

“And I’ll become Great Ninja. Hehe…” Naruto laughed a little and smiles bigger.

“A toast for my brother, KAMPY!” Luffy yelled.

“KAMPY!” The Straw Hat cheered raises their cups to the air and begin to drink, then they continues their party.

 

The sun dipped in the sky and touched the horizon. The sky above had so many shades of purple and pink in the same places orange and blue. It was like an artist doused the sky in colors straight from his palette.

Naruto was leaning on the wooden sidebars of the ship. He was all alone watching over the ocean, feeling thankful to having a grateful moment that he had never felt it for his life.

“Hey!”

He squealed in shock as he was interrupted in his thoughts, he noticed the figure next to him was Nami came to check on him.

“Oh, hey Nami!”

“What are you doing here all by yourself?” she ask genuinely concerned.

“Nothing, just thinking.” Naruto smile.

“Are you talking with Kurama now? If you’re busy I can come back later.”

“Wait Nami!” the blond raised an eyebrow, “Can you stay, I have something to tell you. Please!”

She stopped at the moment and looked to his eyes “Umm... Yeah sure!”

The two were leaned on the wooden side rails to face the oceans “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Naruto started ask.

“It sure is.” She replied.

“Do you know what my mom had told when I was in the seal?” Naruto said with smile as he looking to the stars.

“What?!” She looked at him confusing.

“My mom told me ‘consider yourself free to the ocean because freedom is what all Shinobi want. Where you can be free and see the world to discover new things that you never know.’ what she said it turn out to be true. I really found the true friends, but not just friends. A family.” He smiles and giggled to tell her about his mother. He grabbed her hand and looked in to her brown eyes “I would never have found happiness without you, I find the place where I can be with you, Nami!”

“Naruto?” her cheeks getting redder when she heard him saying.

He pulled her into his hip and buried his face into her neck. He holds her tightly, keeping a constant stream of murmurs, “Thank you for believing in me! I’m really grateful that you accept me for who I am and not seeing me as a monster! I’m so happy that I meet you and I want to be at your side, as long your heart desires.”

At the sound of his voice she looked up to see him smirking only a few feet away from her “Let’s get inside! It’s getting cold tonight.”

She seemed to contemplate for a few seconds before she gripe his hand before he walk away, she pulled him over to kissed him soundly on his lips. She slowly purposely put some distance between them, before she could see him blushing slightly for the first kiss, “As long as you promise that you’ll never leave me and break my heart if you die. If you ever break it I’ll coming after you and kick your ass, understand that, idiot!” she said the knucklehead ninja, grasping onto his arm lovingly.

Naruto couldn’t help but laugh “You know I would never break the promise to you and I’ll never go back to my word as my ninja way.” He pressed his lips against her forehead, “I definitely won’t die for you. I promise.” He smiled warmly and placed a hand on the young navigator soft, red cheek.

They walk together back inside where all the crew gathering waiting for them. The hyperactive blonde and orange haired girl both were glowing with warmth and grateful for being together.

He finally fined peace and happiness in Straw Hat Pirates, with this group of wonderfully weird pirate. He’ll do what ever it takes to protect his Nakama and never let anyone lay a hand on them no matter what it takes. As long as Madara Uchiha would never showed his mask face again and when he does he’ll be ready for him.

Tomorrow would soon start of a new Adventure. 

 

The End...

**Author's Note:**

> (One shot) If you like this story I can make more, give me reviews.


End file.
